


爱情故事

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	爱情故事

我坐进三把扫帚时天空刚刚腾起火红的云霞，酒保是个上了年纪的男人，大约接近六十岁了。酒吧里只有寥寥几个客人，我到吧台要了一杯火焰威士忌。酒保的目光梭巡在我黑色的礼服和银白色的领结上，问我是不是来参加葬礼的。我其实并不想交谈，但我向来不知道如何拂逆他人的好意——大概是我父亲的影响——于是我点了点头。

酒保的眼睛亮了。他把威士忌放在我面前，抖开一张预言家日报，我看见一张巨大的哈利·波特的照片正对我微笑。那不是他的近照，照片上他头发花白，鬓角是一种暧昧的灰色。皱纹还没有像某种入侵藻类那样占领他的脸，只是作为一种成熟的点缀在他嘴角和眼角留下浅淡的痕迹。他看起来一如既往的宽厚温和，救世主和英雄的光环跟随他一生也没有将他变成那些高高在上的政客或名流。即使他的确是。

“哈利波特五十岁的照片，哈！也难怪他们不用他的近照，毕竟五十岁后他就离开公众的视线了。谁能想到他临死能搞出这么大事情？就像二十年的退隐都是和民众开的一场玩笑！”酒保顿住，略带歉意的看了我一眼：“抱歉，我忘了你是来参加葬礼的。你是哈利·波特的……？噢，请原谅我出言不逊。”

我谅解地对他微笑，毕竟像哈利·波特这样的人物就活在口口相传里。自从他的遗嘱曝光，巫师报纸就炸了锅，关于哈利·波特和马尔福的各种传言甚嚣尘上。而且百分之九十都不算好听。

酒保将双臂撑在光滑的吧台上，向我俯下身，神神秘秘地挤挤眼：“你知道救世主为什么想要葬在马尔福旁边吗？我知道。”

我失笑摇头，选择了一个中庸的说辞：“是吗？现在有很多说法。”

“不不不，那些都是无稽之谈！救世主和前食死徒维持了几十年不伦不类的婚外情？还是他们深恨彼此，连死后都要互相斗争着上天堂？都是假的！也许你不相信我，认为我只是一个胡言乱语的小角色。但我就是知道，救世主和马尔福，这是一个爱情故事。”

我笑出了声：“这听起来和几十年的婚外情没什么不同。”

“不，没有婚外情。”酒保洋洋得意地站直，一边擦拭他的玻璃杯，一边满足他的倾诉欲。窗外折射进来的夕光落在杯底，是一小片非常好看的深红色酒液。“没有婚外情，但这和爱情故事不冲突。在我定居在这儿之前，我流浪过足够多的地方，见过足够多的人。这个世界上有太多人的生活和他们的感情背道而驰，我们的大英雄在这方面也是个平凡的家伙，不是吗？”

这我倒没法反驳。

“当然了，我的确只是个小角色，我可一点都不了解救世主——除了新闻报道里的那部分。我只是瞎猜猜。但我了解马尔福，真的了解，因为他经常带着他一周一换的情人来三把扫帚喝酒。他也会一个人来，偶尔。一辈子都没有结婚的家伙拥有大把大把可以随意挥霍的时间，而且他还那么有钱，走到哪儿都是焦点。我们不常说话，但毕竟他是这里几十年的老顾客，我可以很自信的说，我了解他。他不可能和哈利·波特有任何婚外情，他是个风流种子，但如果他得到了哈利波特，那他一生中经历的三百二十个情人就不会是无一例外的绿眼睛。”

“三百二十个？真的？”我的威士忌差点儿从嘴里喷出来。英国没人不知道德拉科·马尔福，他的风流和他的财富一样动人。他的黑暗历史甚至为他增添了许多神秘的魅力——战争过去几十年了，在和平年代长大的巫师缺乏对创伤记忆的切肤感受。

“我就随口一说，但我怀疑实际上比这还要多。”酒保撇撇嘴：“他六十岁的时候还带着二十岁的小罗伯特来我这儿喝樱桃酒。那是个漂亮的孩子，一头微卷的中长黑发，绿眼睛就像是猫眼石。可惜还没到半个月就成了明日黄花。六十岁的马尔福依然是个有钱又有魅力的老头。他的长发一丝不苟地披在身后，灰色眼睛冷酷锐利得像是从鹰隼脸上挖下来的。他保养得那么好，据说一天要灌几十种不同的魔药——好像存心要和死神赛跑似的。当然啦，没人赢得了死神，三个月前他就在自家的床上去世了。除了家养小精灵，甚至没人陪他走完生命最后的旅程。

“听起来有点可怜是不是？但相信我，这绝不是最可怜的。马尔福一个人来我这儿喝酒的时候才可怜呢。有一次，大概是三十年前的事儿了，他一个人坐在窗户边上喝酒。没错，就是那个位置——视野宽广。我记得那是一个夏天的傍晚，刚下过一场暴雨。没错，空气湿润润的，有股野花和泥土的清香。他可能是在喝威士忌或者蜂蜜酒。本来一切都好好的，除了他看起来很有点寂寞。但突然他站起身，匆匆忙忙——他平时可都四平八稳的走路，一举一动都像个该死的皇室贵族——往我面前扔了两个金加隆，从后门离开了。你知道怎么？他刚走，酒吧大门就被一群人推开，哈利·波特被围在正中间。奥罗办公室刚破获了一起滥用黑魔法的跨国团伙案，他们来这儿喝酒庆祝。

“所以，你看。我还是挺了解马尔福的，知道一些连最会钻空子的记者都不知道的趣闻。曾经我以为马尔福是个悲剧的暗恋者，但从救世主的遗嘱来看，也许他们相爱？噢，你看起来还年轻，没有经历过第二次巫师战争吧？战后重建可不容易，政治是个很复杂的玩意儿。那时候哈利·波特简直是被捧上神坛的信仰。也许就因为这些，马尔福又是个刚刚被审判完的前食死徒，所以他们只好分手。”

我的威士忌喝完了，又续了一杯。酒保谈兴大发，他的嘴巴闭不到三秒钟，就又开始叽叽呱呱。

“你说救世主的家庭生活是什么样的？如果他爱的另有其人，他和金妮韦斯莱怎么能将这段婚姻保持到生命尽头？不过也说不定，婚姻其实就是那种东西，像个不怎么舒适但完全可以忍耐的沙发床，陷进去就起不来。所以我赞同马尔福，我也不结婚。我的好哥们儿娶了他邻居家的女孩，他们是霍格沃茨情侣——可结果呢，婚姻只是一遍遍重复因为‘你的领带又丢在沙发上’而产生的争吵。吵完他们还得在一张桌子上吃土豆泥，给孩子讲无聊透顶的笑话，在上床睡觉前握手言和。要我说，有没有爱情对婚姻而言可一点儿都不重要。嘿，你结婚了吗？如果你结婚了，可不要因为这些真知灼见而迁怒我。”

这问题始料未及，我愣了一下才点头：“结了。我和我妻子也是所谓的霍格沃茨情侣，但我们相爱。”酒保目光炯炯地看着我。我想还是奉承他两句，于是补充说：“不过我的父母，倒像你说的那样。只是他们不吵架，我父亲脾气很好。他也一次次把领带袜子扔在沙发上，但只要妈妈说他，他就会立刻捡起来放进脏衣篮。这已经可以被称为模范夫妻了吧？但他们不吵架只是因为……没有那么在乎，他们对彼此没有那么强烈的情感波动。”

“就像是完美的合作伙伴？噢，来吧，让我们搭伙过日子吧！表现得像个该死的正常人，拥有该死的平平无奇的幸福！”酒保吹了声口哨：“这就是婚姻的真相。”

我觉得他有些偏激了。我又要了一杯酒，目光落在马尔福三十年前坐过的靠窗卡座里。“我想去那边坐坐。”不等酒保答话，我忙不迭地离开吧台。

就像他说的那样，这座位视野宽广，放眼望去能达到街道的尽头。天空已成为瑰丽的玫瑰紫，色彩浓烈得像是老电影的布景。现在也是夏季，七月中旬，只是没有下暴雨。我猜马尔福当年看到的景致和我眼中的景致大同小异。他当时在想什么？他也会想起过去某一年的夏天吗？某个草叶翻飞，泉水透亮，阳光刺眼的夏天？或者他会想些与季节毫不相关，但与哈利·波特息息相关的东西。黄昏是一天之中最有魔力的时刻，它轻易操控人们内心深处幽微的情感，翻搅你脑海里泛黄的记忆，让沉重叹息拥堵在你胸口。风吹过来又吹过去。也许是翅膀折断的千纸鹤，也许是为恶作剧诞生的徽章，也许是一根安置在丝绒盒子里的山楂木魔杖……谁知道呢？

马尔福当年坐在这儿想什么，我不得而知。

酒保托着圆盘过来：“还在想马尔福和救世主的八卦？哈哈，别让他们影响了你的心情。”他递给我一杯蜂蜜酒：“请你的，我们聊的挺开心不是吗？年轻人就是容易多愁善感。唉，总之人都没了，翻篇儿吧。”

我接受了他的好意。

是的，一百年后没有你也没有我。不管是流言还是爱情，未知真假的故事就像从过去吹来的风，除了一点缱绻的气味，什么也没有。

我离开三把扫帚时，天色擦黑，月亮从东方的天空露出一个小小的弯钩。我喝得微醺，就连莉莉幻影移形到我身后都没发觉。

“你居然躲到这儿来喝酒？”她很生气：“我和阿尔都快忙死了！”

“我只是有点不好受。追悼会快开始了吗？我们回去吧。”

莉莉的脸色柔和下来，她安慰地捏了捏我的手掌：“你说，爸爸会开心吗？我们遵守遗嘱，将他安葬在马尔福先生的旁边？”

“嗯，会的。”我微笑着点头：“这是他等待了一生的事情。”

等待着，在静穆的墓碑底下，被一圈白色的小花拥围，将赞誉和诋毁丢在身后。从此就只有身边那个人，一起看看春天的燕子，夏天的黄昏，秋天的落叶，和冬天的积雪。然后再经历一次春风吹绿的世界。

时间倒流五十年。

五十年前的春天，是巫师界大英雄哈利·波特的婚礼。婚礼在一艘巨大的游轮上举办，纯洁的白纱和火红的玫瑰飘扬在空中。

刚结束审判的马尔福出现在婚礼现场，代表战后的新纯血家族与救世主握手言和。他们拍完照就避开众人，端着香槟来到甲板上。海风从两人之间悠悠穿过，胶着似情人的目光。

有人认为他们在互相咒骂讽刺；

有人觉得他们在为战后重建的资金捐献讨价还价；

有人以为他们在商讨魔法部的新政策。

但其实，他们什么也没说。沉默如有生命，似鼓动的小小心脏在两人周围跳动。花瓣飘下来，落在新郎的肩头。德拉科伸手替他摘掉，紧紧握在手心里。

“我该走了，金妮在等我。”

金发男人看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛还不像冷酷又锐利的鹰隼，而是刮着暴风雪的冬日天空。

他说：“我不会等你的，波特。”

哈利已经迈开脚步。闻言他停下，留给马尔福一个垂着目光的侧影。刚刚还柔和的海风此时吹起他火焰般的黑发，也将话语撕成破碎的柳絮

——“你不用等，死亡会带我到你身旁。”


End file.
